Castello Cosima
The Castello Cosima (also known as Castello sul Mare) is a fortress commonly regarded as base of operations for the Tassio family. Although they possess a noble house nearer the smithing district, their leadership often takes permanent residence within the Castello to oversee naval and military operations. Description The structure stands an impressive 100 meters tall above ground, and leans between the mainland and two small, rocky islands off the coast. It houses its own docks within these islands and controls a number of coves beneath the castle's watery underbelly. Its tallest watchtowers provide a vantage point 300m above sea level, because of the ground level's cliff elevation of 200m. This gives its watchmen around a 60km view over the surrounding sea in case of good visibility. The stone and mortar the building is made out of contains a recipe kept private by Tassio masons. It sports a dark grey tone, and is in most places crusted by dried-up sea salt. Some particular spots sport a dull orange tone, leading some to speculate about iron fortification within the masonry. History The Castello started its history as a smaller (albeit still impressive) stronghold during the days of Aurelio Tassio and the War of the Alliance. This building and its twin Ario stronghold on Hushed Island held the entire leadership for the faction controlling Roccocino in that day and age. In the year 1220, the stronghold would burn down. It would take more than a decade to rebuild under the close supervision of Cosima Tassio, the current matriarch of the family. Finally completed in the year 1231, it eclipsed all previous fortifications in the region. Since this time, it has never been breached. Strategic Importance The Castello is considered by many to be the Tassio family's single greatest asset. On one hand, fair visibility conditions allow its highest vantage points to survey tens of kilometers outwards into the sea. This not only allows the family to be the first to respond to maritime threats, but also to control information about which ships enter and leave the city's maritime space. Powerful Tassio sorcerers can cast spells to see or hear at specific points up to 3.2km awayThe divination spell Clairvoyance has a range of one mile (1.6km) and allows one to see or hear at a specific point within that range. Because this spell is available to sorcerers, one can choose to double its range using metamagic for a total of 3.2km. This gives control of an effective area of approximately 32 squared kilometers in a semicircle around the Castello., giving ample time to gather information about unrecognized ships before they make port. This advance in information not only has a military edge, but gives Tassio traders an advantage in being the first to arrive on scene to trade with foreigners, giving them first choice of prime goods. Apart from information gathering, a second important use for the fortress is its incorporated docks, tucked away beneath the castle's underbelly. These allow the Tassio to conduct private business without being hampered by the presence of other institutions at public docks. A third and obvious asset is the fortress' defenses. Tall towers pave the way for its mages to not only detect at longer lines of sight, but attack as well. Its walls are sturdy against trebuchet fire, and it can hold supplies for a year-long siege. Because of these advantages, the fortress has never fallen. Footnotes